In the industry, for example in the glass industry or in the container industry, the produced containers, such as, e.g., bottles, must be moved from a base to a pallet. On the pallet, a plurality of container layers that are then later secured by a film tube, which is slipped thereover, are then stacked on top of one another. Typically, the base is a revolving conveyor belt that transports the containers. The containers are then piled up on a platform that corresponds to the pallet size, by a stop. This region is also called the accumulation region. As soon as a layer of containers is complete, the containers are picked up by a lifting device and are deposited on a pallet and on the upper layer of a stack of pallets that has already been deposited, respectively.
In a known device, a displacement table that is height-adjustable, borders on the accumulation region for this purpose. The layer of individually packaged goods, such as containers, is horizontally pushed onto the displacement table. Then, the displacement table, which in turn borders on the pallet, is displaced into the desired height so that the layer of individually packaged goods, such as containers, is pushed onto the pallet in a last step or—provided that a plurality of layers are already stacked on top of one another on the pallet, is pushed onto the intermediate floor panel, which was placed onto the last deposited layer on the upper side.
A disadvantage is hereby that, due to the displacement table that must additionally be height-adjustable, such devices require an increased amount of space. Furthermore, the possibilities of disposing the accumulation region and the depositing region are limited because of the displacement table that is disposed therebetween. In addition, such devices can be used only to a limited extent, for example for containers with very small diameters, because of the transitions between the accumulation region and the displacement table on the one hand and the displacement table and the depositing region on the other hand.